Agricultural tractor cabs have interior fender covers which cover portions of the tractor fenders and which reduce noise in the cab. Such fender covers have a perforated surface and a perforated substrate, so that sound can pass through the perforations and be absorbed by sound absorbing material below the substrate. Such covers are expensive and do not adequately reduce noise, because not all the noise will pass through the perforations and be absorbed by the sound absorbing material. In such covers, the sound absorbing material is not directly exposed to the interior of the cab.
A simpler, lower cost and better sound absorbing panel assembly is desired.